Save You
by le.clarius
Summary: Ia ingin menyelamatkan saudaranya. Ia tak bisa melihatnya terus terbaring lemas seperti itu. Tetapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. No pairing. RnR please!


**SAVE YOU**

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.

Warning: Human!AU. Human names used. OOC. Characters' death.

* * *

Ia sudah tak ingat sejak kapan ia berdiri di sana, tetapi beberapa menit sudah berlalu sejak ia datang. Di depannya adalah sebuah pintu yang memisahkan kamar saudaranya dengan koridor panjang ini. Bau antiseptik yang memasuki hidungnya semakin kuat saja. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang hanya melirik ingin tahu sebelum membuang pandangan tak peduli pada pemuda itu.

Ia sudah sering melakukan ini—hampir setiap hari ia selalu datang ke kamar ini. Meskipun begitu, tubuhnya masih terasa berat setiap hendak melangkah memasuki kamar ini. Pintu di depannya hanya menyapanya dingin—tak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Alfred F. Jones adalah pengunjung tetap rumah sakit itu. Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu—saat saudara kembarnya divonis menderita kanker. Kenyataan itu memaksa Matthew untuk menjalani rawat inap di tempat yang kelihatannya selalu memudarkan harapan seseorang.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menguatkan dirinya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya—satu langkah yang membutuhkan semua tekad dalam dirinya—dan membuka pintu itu. Mata biru di balik kacamata segera jatuh pada tubuh yang tertidur di atas ranjang itu. Ia memperhatikan setiap jengkal tubuh Matthew—semakin kurus saja setiap ia datang menjenguknya. Ditutupnya pintu di belakangnya.

"Alfred?" sapa seseorang.

Alfred mengalihkan wajahnya dan menemukan Francis—pria yang merawat Matthew—duduk di samping ranjang saudara kembarnya. Ia masih berdiri di dekat pintu—tak menjawab, hanya melemparkan tatapan matanya pada Francis.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, mon cher." Francis bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati pemuda itu. "Aku harus segera pergi. Ada sesuatu yang penting."

Alfred menganggukkan kepalanya. Pandangannya kembali teralih pada saudara kembarnya yang terbaring lemah dan tampaknya sedang tidur. Ia mendengar Francis menghela nafas.

"Temani Matthieu, Alfred. S'il vous plait?" Francis memberinya senyum meyakinkan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kamar itu.

Alfred tak masih bergerak untuk beberapa saat. Sepasang mata biru masih memperhatikan Matthew. Bahkan tanpa diminta, ia akan datang setiap hari dan menemani saudaranya selama beberapa jam. Hanya saja sesuatu selalu menganggu dirinya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa suara dan memosisikan dirinya di samping ranjang saudaranya—duduk di tempat Francis sebelumnya berada. Matanya masih memperhatikan tubuh saudaranya. Wajahnya pucat. Matanya tertutup—mungkin sedang tidur. Sementara alat bantu pernafasan terpasang di hidung dan selang infus memberikan asupan makanan cair untuk tubuh yang seperti hanya tersisa tulang berbalut kulit. Bahkan rambut pirang Matthew sudah tak lagi selebat dulu.

Ia bisa merasakan matanya mulai basah. Atmosfer di ruangan yang tidak seberapa besar itu lama-lama semakin berat. Detakan jam terdengar mengeras dan memenuhi ruangan—terasa mengancam dan hendak mencekik lehernya. Sementara suara langkah-langkah kaki dari orang yang berjalan sepanjang koridor di depan kamar Matthew mulai memudar. Alfred menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia meraih salah satu tangan Matthew dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya, meremasnya perlahan.

Ia tahu ia tak seharusnya sampai seperti ini. Tetapi Alfred tak bisa melakukan apa-apa pada perasaannya—hatinya selalu terluka saat ia melihat Matthew seperti ini. Ini benar-benar terasa salah baginya. Seharusnya Matthew bersamanya di sekolah. Seharusnya Matthew bersenang-senang bersamanya di luar. Bukan terbaring lemah seperti ini.

Tak terasa setetes air mata turun membasahi pipinya. Alfred memejamkan matanya dan menahan perih di hatinya. Ia benar-benar ingin Matthew sembuh. Ia sungguh ingin membantu Matthew. Ia ingin bisa menyelamatkan Matthew.

Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menemaninya dan melihatnya semakin lemah saja. Kenyataan itulah yang membuat Alfred sedih dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Bukankah ia seorang hero? Hero selalu bisa membantu orang lain. Tetapi hero macam apa dia yang membiarkan saudara kembarnya sendiri terbaring lemah seperti ini dan tak berdaya untuk membantunya!

Ia benar-benar kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Diremasnya pelan tangan Matthew.

"A-Al?"

Hanya sebuah panggilan lemah—lebih seperti bisikan. Tetapi entah mengapa Alfred bisa mendengarnya. Dengan segera sepasang mata biru terbuka dan bertemu dengan mata keunguan yang terlihat sayu. Sebuah senyum berkedut di sudut-sudut bibir Alfred saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mendengar Matthew lebih baik.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Matt?" tanya Alfred cepat begitu menyadari saudaranya bangun.

"B-Baik," balas Matthew berbisik. Senyuman lemah terkembang di bibirnya.

Alfred tahu yang sebenarnya—Matthew hanya menenangkan dirinya. Meyakinkan dirinya agar tak khawatir. "Kalau begitu kau butuh sesuatu? Minuman mungkin. Atau kau ingin mendengar ceritaku hari ini?"

"T-Tidak usah, Al," jawab saudara kembarnya.

Matthew mengulurkan tangan yang tidak digenggam Alfred dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Alfred bisa merasakan tangan Matthew sedikit bergetar saat mengusap pipinya.

"Jangan menangis , Alfred. Seorang hero tak seharusnya menangis dan memperlihatkan kelemahannya, 'kan?" ucap Matthew pelan.

"Matthew…" Alfred terperangah. Bukankah ia yang seharusnya menghibur saudaranya? Ia jadi kelihatan seperti saudara yang tak berguna. Matanya kembali terasa basah, tetapi dengan cepat Alfred menghapusnya dengan lengan baju yang ia pakai. Dipaksakannya sebuah senyum lebar—ia tak ingin Matthew ikut sedih.

"Kapan kau akan kembali pulang?" tanya Alfred. "Aku ingin kita tidur sekamar lagi."

Matthew terdiam sesaat. "A-Aku… tak tahu."

"Tapi kau akan pulang, 'kan? Benar, 'kan?"

Kali ini Matthew tak menjawab. Wajahnya menunduk. Alfred terdiam. Senyumnya menghilang. Keinginannya untuk menyelamatkan Matthew semakin kuat—dan di saat yang sama ia semakin merasa tak berdaya.

"Jangan, Matthew," ujar Alfred. Matthew mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan menatap saudara kembarnya.

"Kumohon, jangan pernah menyerah, Matthew. Aku masih ingin kau kembali bersamaku," lanjut Alfred.

"Al…" Matthew menatapnya.

"Katakan padaku kalau kau tak akan menyerah. Kumohon, Matthew," lanjutnya lagi. "Kumohon."

Matthew terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "A-Aku tidak akan menyerah."

Alfred tersenyum lebar. "Begitulah seharusnya, Matt!"

Matthew bisa merasakan dirinya ikut tersenyum melihat Alfred.

* * *

Lari. Ia harus lebih cepat lagi. Matthew membutuhkannya! Sial! Kenapa ia tak bisa lebih cepat lagi! Ayo!

Ia masih ingat saat teleponnya bordering. Francis mengabarkannya kalau keadaan Matthew tiba-tiba berubah kritis dan memintanya datang. Ia tak membuang waktu dan segera berlari keluar rumah menuju rumah sakit.

Ia sudah tak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah segera sampai di rumah sakit dan melihat keadaan saudaranya. Ayolah kaki! Lebih cepat lagi!

Ia berlari cepat dan menyeberangi jalan—tepat saat lampu berubah warna. Yang luput dari matanya adalah sebuah mobil bak yang melaju dengan kecepatan penuh dan datang dari arah sampingnya.

BRAK!

Bayangan Matthew yang sedang kritis masih memenuhi pikirannya saat ia merasakan tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh ke aspal keras. Bayangan itu semakin memudar seiring matanya tertutup. Hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah teriakan panik orang-orang yang memanggil ambulans.

Sudah berakhir. Ia tak akan bisa melihat saudara kembarnya lagi. Ia sudah gagal—sebagai hero, maupun sebagai saudara.

Sementara di sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit, jantung Matthew berhenti berdetak di saat yang sama.

((owari))

_Save you_ : Lagu yang menginspirasi fic ini. Sung by Simple Plan.

Rambling gapen

Yap. Saya harus benar-benar berhenti menulis tragedy… (tapi tak bisa—percuma saja).

Review please?

-gK


End file.
